Motorcycles, motorized tricycles, three wheelers and four wheelers are examples of motorized vehicles that typically use handlebar mounted clutch and brake mechanisms. Typically, a rider will pull a lever towards the handlebar to either disengage the clutch or to engage a brake. Both the clutch and the brake levers are typically biased towards an extended position, with lever located further from the handlebar. To disengage the clutch, the clutch lever must be pulled in towards the handlebar. Similarly, to engage the brake, the brake lever must be pulled in towards the handlebar. During travel, a rider may wish to have the clutch disengaged and/or the brake engaged for a lengthy period of time. For example, at a stop light, a motorcycle rider can either down shift to neutral, requiring an upshift to first gear prior to departure. However, this option is undesirable as the rider must shift the weight of the motorcycle onto their right foot while simultaneously pulling the clutch lever in and shifting into first gear before the motorcycle can start moving again. This weight shifting, clutch pulling and gear shifting process is time consuming and causes a delay before the motorcycle can begin accelerating again.
This can cause a substantial safety issue, especially when the motorcycle is sitting at a stop light that just turned green and traffic is bearing down on the motorcycle from behind. In addition, this weight shifting, clutch pulling and gear shifting process is a balancing act that requires substantial adeptness and skill. If performed improperly the motorcycle can fall over injuring the rider and any passenger not to mention causing damage to the motorcycle. This process is made substantially more complicated when a passenger is on board because if they shift their weight while the rider only has one foot on the ground this can cause the motorcycle to tip over.
As an alternative, the rider can down shift into first gear and maintain the clutch in a disengaged position. This allows the rider to have full use of their left foot during the wait time. That is, while the rider is waiting the motorcycle is in first gear and is ready to start moving as soon as the clutch lever is released. This allows the rider use of their left foot for balancing the motorcycle while waiting. Obviating the need to shift into first gear allows the rider to start moving faster. Doing so requires the rider to maintain pressure on the desired lever, which, over lengthy periods of time can cause strain in the rider's hand. In order to provide the rider some relief during long periods of rest, it is desirable to have a device which can restrain either the clutch lever or the brake lever, as desired, and provide rest to the rider's hands.
Others have attempted to provide a solution to the fatigue problem presented above. However, each of these prior art devices suffer from various disadvantages such as being overly complex, failing to be convenient to use, failing to be usable with various devices, being bulky, being expensive, being unattractive, requiring implementation at the factory, among countless other deficiencies. For example, Chinese Patent No. 101074708 A, which was published on Nov. 21, 2007, discloses a complicated automatic control system that requires a processing unit, a wide variety of sensors, and alteration to the clutch mechanism itself.
Others have also tried similarly complicated devices, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,896,680 to Mr. Shoemaker, which issued on Jul. 29, 1975, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,316,531, which issued to Mr. Harpster on Feb. 23, 1982. Both of these systems restrain the clutch lever through significant modification to the clutch lever and its related hardware. These systems must either be professionally installed or require the rider to disassemble, modify, and reassemble the clutch lever on their motorcycle, which can present significant issues. It is therefore desirable to have a clutch and/or brake lever retention device that is easy to install and easy to use and that does not require modification of the clutch or brake levers themselves.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. US 2009/0139823 A1 to Dyer, which was published on Jun. 4, 2009, attempts to address some of these problems. The Dyer application discloses a clutch lever assist mechanism that does not require modification to the clutch or brake levers. However, the Dyer publication presents many other problems. One example of the device in the Dyer publication's problems is that the Dyer publication device rotates about a fixed pivot point that is both parallel to the handlebar axis and is above the handlebar in order to restrain the clutch lever from above. This arrangement relies on the lever to apply a force to keep the restraint in place.
Removing the restraint in the Dyer publication requires a rider to pull back on the clutch lever, but the Dyer publication device restrains the clutch lever directly against the handlebar making release of the device difficult. Finally, the Dyer publication device includes a selective locking mechanism that rotates into place and allows the rider to lock the clutch lever in a disengaged position. If the lock mechanism gets stuck or breaks, the Dyer publication device can unintentionally restrain the clutch lever in a disengaged position when not desired. It is there for desirable to have a clutch and brake restrain device that includes a variety of safety structures to ensure usability of the motorcycle is not impaired.
Accordingly, it is an objective of the claimed invention to overcome one or more of the problems of the prior art and to improve on the state of the art.
Another object of the present invention is a lever restraint device which does not require modification of a clutch of brake lever.
Another object of the present invention is a lever restraint device which does not require significant tooling for installation.
Another object of the present invention is a lever restraint device which can be easily installed by the rider.
Another object of the present invention is a lever restraint device which is easy to use.
Another object of the present invention is a lever restraint device which provides a variety of safety features to ensure the rider is able to engage and disengage the restraining device when desired.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a clutch assistance system and method of use that reduces or eliminates the wait time needed to shift gears.
Another object of the invention is to provide a clutch assistance system and method of use that has a robust design.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a clutch assistance system and method of use that improves the efficiency of riding.
Another object of the invention is to provide a clutch assistance system and method of use that can be used on a wide variety of motorcycles and power sport systems.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a clutch assistance system and method of use that has a long useful life.
Another object of the invention is to provide a clutch assistance system and method of use that has a small footprint.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a clutch assistance system and method of use that is high quality.
Another object of the invention is to provide a clutch assistance system and method of use that is durable.
Another object of the invention is to provide a clutch assistance system and method of use that can be installed on practically any motorcycle or other power sport vehicle.
Another object of the present invention is a lever restraint device which includes a variety of safety features that will not interfere with the normal operation of the motorcycle.
These and other objects, features, or advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following specification, figures, and claims.